Kidnapped by the Spider
by Star-S2002
Summary: On a night that seemed like every other, the Phantom Troupe strikes and kidnaps the two orphan heroines of this story! Feitan takes a delightful desire for the aggressive Belle and tortures her to calm his sadistic lust. Shalnark, a new addition of the Troupe, has orders to make Lorena fall for him so Chrollo can take her ability. What will happen?
1. Prologue

"I'm its head, and you are the legs. The legs do what the head says. But there will be times when the legs are more important than the head. If I die, someone else will take over. My orders are of utmost priority. My life is not. Be sure to make the right decision. I'm only part of the Spider. What is important is the survival of the whole, not the individual." A man in his early twenties spoke with a confident air about him. The six people sitting in front of him glanced at each other and one by one gave an understanding nod.

The man then smiled and said, "Thank you for your cooperation."

And with those words uttered, the Phantom Troupe was born on January 1, 1992.

 _ **Xx**_ _ **X June 15, 1994... 4: 30 pm XxX**_

The soft crunch of the leaves echoed throughout the abandonded forest. Clouds of air puffed out of the short girl's mouth as she ventured higher up the terrain. Her wild, brown hair was blown back against the harsh, cold wind, but her green eyes remained determined while clutching hard on the bouquet of flowers in her right hand. Her thick, long-sleeved sweater and thick, cotton pants did not help against the cold air of the forest.

After what seemed like forever, she arrived at the top of the rough, foresty terrain. She heaved a sigh of relief and though her legs begged for rest, she kept walking. It took her five minutes to arrive at her destination...an abandoned cemetery. Since no one took care of it, wild grass and vines sprouted out of the ground and covered most of the stones. The soft crunch of leaves changed into a shuffle of grass as she walked through the cemetery.

"Ah," she said, smiling when she found the tomb stones she was looking for. Unlike the others, these five stones were free from wildlife and they were all together in one line. She took one lily from the various flowers of her bouquet and laid it in front of one tomb stone.

 _Beloved Mother_  
 _Lilly Johnson_  
 _1962-1992_

Then she moved to next one and took a chrysalis then laid it in front of the tombstone.

 _Beloved Father_  
 _Chrys Johnson_  
 _1960-1992_

Then on the next she did the same, but now a dragon flower.

 _Beloved Son and Brother_  
 _Drake Johnson_  
 _1975-1992_

A rose on the next one...

 _Beloved Daughter and Sister_  
 _Roseanne Johnson_  
 _1978-1992_

Then the last one. Tears brimmed her eyes as her fingers pulled a Camellia and placed it gently in front of the tombstone.

 _Beloved Daughter and Sister_  
 _Camie Johnson_  
 _1992_

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and on the grass. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head in prayer.

"Our most precious Heavenly Father, thank you for protecting me and guiding me for the past 2 years after...that incident. I thank Thee for taking away my family from this horrid world... I don't know why You didn't take me as well, but I do know that You have a plan for me in the coming future. Please tell mommy, daddy, Drake, Rosie, and...my dear little sister, Camie, that I'm doing well and that I love all of them." She coughed for a few seconds and swallowed down a sob. "Uhm...well, please continue to protect me, dear Lord, and send blessed people who will become my new family. Thank You for all the blessings, the hardships, and the chance to come here again...please bless the orphanage and... *sniffs* that's all, Lord. Amen."

The girl wiped away her tears then turned around to leave. She glanced at the tombstones and smiled briefly, "Goodbye...I'll see you again next year."

And with that, she left.

 ** _XxX 6:30 pm XxX_**

A soft, melodic hum resonated in the kitchen. A girl with long, flowing brown hair sang a random tune while cooking for dinner. It was her turn that night to feed everyone and her hazel brown eyes sparkled happily at their delighted grins in her thoughts. She wore a simple, white shirt with black comfortable pajamas.

A big gust of wind momentarily stopped her hums which was followed by the slamming of the front door. The girl frowned before smiling. Thudding steps entered the room and the girl turned to face the guest.

"Belle, you're finally back. How was the trip?" She said this through closed eyes. Belle grunted in response while opening the fridge.

"Hn, fine. How was yours, Lorena?" Belle saw the smile falter from her friend's face and the way her brows creased painfully.

"Good!" Belle jumped when Lorena cut down the carrot a little too hard.

"I-I see..." The brown-haired girl pulls out a glass of milk and chugs it down to keep her nerves calm. _She's scary...how did we get close again?_ Belle thought as she glanced at the humming Lorena.

Lorena's quiet hums did not go along with her fierce chopping and Belle quickly left the room before her friend would start throwing knives at her.

Once Belle left the room, Lorena's hands began to tremble. She didn't mean to scare her friend, but she was once more reminded that she was an orphan for two years. She didn't know whether it was fate or just pure coincidence, but it seemed as if she and Belle suffered on the same day...at the same time. Two years ago. Exactly on January 1, 1992 at three in the afternoon.

Lorena slammed the knife down the chopping board again when her memories started to rush back in her mind. "No...no...cook. I have to finish cooking or the others will get even hungrier." She whispered to herself and it calmed her down a little, and she resumed cooking the stew.

 _ **XxX 7:15 pm XxX**_

The sound of silverware loudly echoed throughout the dining room as children ranging from 5-17 years old ate the delicious beef stew Lorena made. At the head of the table sat a thirtyish woman wearing nun clothes. She laughed heartily at the chattering kids and that made one of the older teenagers, named Jera, roll their eyes.

"Madame Aster, you really need to discipline the kids better. You spoil them too much." Jera spoke then sighed when beef was thrown to her cheek. Her glaring, yellow eyes flickered to Belle who laughed.

"That includes you, Belle. You'll be eighteen soon and you still act like an eight year old." Said girl stuck her tongue out.

"Bleh!"

Madame Aster laughs at the squabbling two. "Oh, you children are my pride and joy! Jera, let the children be, they are being kids their age. And Belle, Jera is right. You have to act your age." Belle pouts while Jera smiles victoriously.

Lorena watched with a small smile. She was fine with her life now. After that accident two years ago, her heart is starting to heal little by little...and maybe Belle did too.

The black-haired girl picks up her spoon to eat but then a picture so vivid in her mind appeared.

 ** _Blood splattered everywhere. The children screaming as strangers killed them off one by one. Lorena saw Belle desperately fighting off one of them. Madame Aster laid on the ground with her throat slashed open. And Lorena...she stood over Jera's corpse, a bloody kitchen knife in her hand. Worst of all, her eyes were filled with anger._**

A loud gasp escaped her throat and she dropped the spoon into the stew, making it splatter. The loud chattering silenced as all eyes focused on her.

Belle, worried, spoke up, "Lorena, are you alright?" Said girl looked up at her friend and Belle froze at the fear in her eyes.

"O-Oh, is Lorena feeling ill?" Madame Aster asked, concern evident on her face.

Belle immediately nodded. "Yea, I think she's feeling stress after visiting her parents... I'll take her up to her room." The brown-haired girl wasted no time as she grabbed Lorena's wrist and dragged her away.

When the two left, the soft chattering returned and the children began loudly talking to themselves.

"..." Madame Aster frowned, her purple eyes looking at the door where the two girls left.

When Belle was sure that they were alone, she turned to face the pale Lorena.

"What did you see this time?" Belle's concerned tone changed into one of the cold ice. Lorena shook and hugged herself.

"I-uh-I...strangers...strangers came and killed everyone." She couldn't say that she killed Jera. Why did she kill Jera? Out of anger? Why? Why?

 _Why?_

Belle stared at her. "What did they look like? Where did it take place? Give me the details and what not." Lorena still felt weird how her friend can easily change her attitude so easily. She visualized the picture in her mind.

"...there are five...no, six people. Two women and four men. A tall, blonde woman had two guns and the other had pink hair..she has needles in her hands. The men...a short man with black hair, a tall blonde man, a muscled, brown-haired man, and...a samurai." Belle paled at her words.

"What? A samurai?!" Ah, Lorena forgot that Belle was scared of samurais. She still did not know why. Seeing her friend scared eased her fear.

"Yea,...I think it will probably happen a few hours from now.."

*crash*

"Ahh!"

"No, stop!"

"Madame Aster!"

"Who are you?!" Lorena's pulse heightened at Madame's shout. Her feet began to move, but Belle grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What do you think you're doing, Belle?! We have to help them!" She tugged her arm desperately, but Belle wouldn't let go.

Belle stated firmly. "We have to leave. We'll get killed if we don't." Lorena gaped at her in shock. They spent two years in this orphanage...did she have no feelings for them?! To help them?! She tugged her arm again.

"Let me go, Belle! I'm not someone like you who only cares about themselves! How can you put up a front, but not care at all?!" Belle kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Being friendly with them gives me a roof over my head. It was needed." Belle started walking away from the screams, dragging Lorena along. "We have to go now." Lorena could not understand how heartless Belle was. How could she not care at all? Why only her? Is it because they suffered the same fate...losing both their families on the same day? What about the others? Weren't they the same as well? Lorena clenched her fists. She'll regret this later...but she can't leave them alone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Belle's head snapped to the screaming Lorena and she quickly covered her friend's mouth, silencing her.

"LORENA, ARE YOU INSANE?!" She whispered harshly.

"I see...there were escapees after all." The girls' eyes widened at the husky voice sounding behind them...where they were going to leave. Their eyes flickered to the man in a purple robe, a sword held tightly in his right hand. Lorena's breath hitched.

 _Its him._

"Fudge..." Belle clicked her tongue and dropped her hand from Lorena's. "Get away from here while I distract him." Lorena panicked.

"N-No, Belle, don't-!" She was too late. Belle had already jumped for the man.

*clang!*

Metal hit metal as Belle and the man crossed weapons: knife and sword.

Lorena knew that man. He was the same man Belle fought with in the picture in her mind. The brown-haired girl glared at her friend. "GET AWAY NOW!" The girl gasped when the man flicked his sword nimbly for her arm, barely managing to dodge as the blade cut through her sweater. Lorena felt energy surge through her and she quickly ran back to where Madame Aster and the others were.

Belle seethed. "That idiot!" The man smirked at her angered face.

"Oh, don't worry. My comrades will take care of her...or we'll keep her alive." Belle narrowed her eyes. The man gave a sadistic grin. "Getting information out of her will be so much fun~"

*clang! Smash!*

Belle swung her knife to slash his face, but the man dodges and punches her stomach, making her gasp and jump away from him. She clutched her stomach with her free hand and wiped the drool on her face with her other hand. The man looked delighted at her pain and slid his fingers along his blade.

"I like that look on your face. Won't you show me more?" Belle felt sick at his sadistic grin.

"Oh, Lord, have mercy on this poor sinner." Her green eyes glowed as she gave a silent prayer. "Please forgive me as I break one of the great ten commandments. I'll eradicate him from this world...so no more blood will be shed." They locked eyes and she snarled.

The man snickered. "Well, aren't you a hypocrite?" And they crossed weapons again.

 _ **XxX 7:38 pm XxX**_

Lorena sprinted fast. Her heart beating erratically in her chest. Ever since she screamed, the frightened shouts in the dining room changed into loud sobs. Her feet loudly thudded on the creaking, wooden floor. She hoped it would stop the intruders from hurting them. She couldn't lose another family...not again.

"Madame Aster, Jera, Julio, Annie!" She quickly called out when she entered the dining room. What she saw horrified her. Corpses of three children laid on one corner, lifeless. The other, living children and most of the teenagers were huddling in another corner, staring frightened at the other teens standing in the center of the room. The dining table was cast away to the other end of the room and glasses, plates, and silver ware were scattered on the floor.

"Jera, Antonio, Orion, Loki, what did you do?!" Lorena screamed after she overcame her shock. Lying in a pool of her own blood was Madame Aster, her eyes dead of life. She covered her mouth, horrified, at the slit on Madame's throat and the finger marks on her arms and face.

Loki shook with frightened tears rolling down her eyes. "Th-They s-said th-th-that i-if w-we k-ki-killed Ma-Madame A-Aster th-th-tha-that th-they le-le-let us g-go." Her tourettes getting worse with each trembling move of her body. Blood dripped from her shaking fingers.

Lorena's eyes flickered to the people watching them from the doorway leading to the living room. Four men and two women, disinterested at the whole ordeal.

"That's right. Now kill everyone else if you want to live." The blonde man spoke, his voice deep and low. The four at the center nodded and split into two; two, Orion and Loki, went for the sobbing children and trembling teenagers while the other two, Jera and Antonio, stalked towards the shaking Lorena.

"Why?! We're family, aren't we?!" Lorena croaked as tears flooded her eyes. Antonio scoffed.

"As if. I never considered you guys as family."

 _What_

*click*

*click*

Jera sighed. "Don't give the wrong idea, Lorena...we just want to live, is all. Now, please just-" Lorena's eyes darkened.

*click*

*click*

*ting!*

Jera and Antonio froze as Lorena chuckled.

"I see...not family, huh..." The air literally left Jera's lungs and she looked down to see that she herself had stabbed her heart.

"Huh..?" Blood dribbled down her chin and she fell down to the ground on her back with a soft thud. Antonio gave a scared yelp.

"Wh-What the he-?!"

*snap!*

Antonio's neck snapped and his body fell down alongside Jera's. Lorena, heart still angered, sighed as she pulled out the knife out of Jera's chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"The picture came true like always..." Her distant eyes flickered to the observing, amused strangers. "Leave. I don't want to see anymore death. Please, just no more." She begged, yet her voice was blank of any emotion.

Orion and Loki forgot what they were supposed to do as they stared, fear-stricken, at the icy cold Lorena.

The muscled man flexed his muscles and grinned. "Hoho, this one might provide me some fun. If you beat me, we'll leave those kids alone. Deal?"

Lorena frowned at his grin. "Beat you? Aren't you playing unfair...I'm just a small girl while you're a big man." She tilted her head as the man dodged. A knife lodged in the wall where the man stood, between the blonde man and the samurai.

"Oi, Uvogin, be careful. Boss said that one of the older ones has an ability that can foresee the future." A frankenstein-looking man said with a sigh. Lorena's eyes widened. _When? No one should know about this...only Belle... Only..._

"Yea, yea. I won't kill her so don't get your panties in a twist." Uvogin waved him off then turned his attention back to the wide-eyed girl. "Now, where were we?"

 _ **XxX 10:04 pm XxX**_

Belle felt weak, exhausted, and dehydrated. She struggled to keep her knees from buckling and falling down to the ground. Her faltering glare locked on its captor who was panting softly, but not as exhausted as she was. She growled and punched her thighs. "Don't you dare give up on me! I'm not dying here! I have things to finish!"

The man snickered at her weak attempt to be strong. "Its just been a couple of hours...is your endurance that weak?"

Belle growled again, but clenched her fists. _Calm down, calm down...don't let the exhaustion get to you. Breathe and..._

"...hu..." The man's smile disappeared and his silvery eyes widened when Belle looked at him blankly and suddenly, she disappeared.

"Fu-" the man quickly dodged Belle's attack and felt a stinging pain on his cheek. His slender fingers touched his face and felt a sticky wetness. The girl cut him. A frown, the smile gone, lined his lips and he glared darkly at Belle.

"You little-!"

"Oi, oi, Feitan, you still not done?" The man, known as Feitan, clicked his tongue at the uninvited visitor. Belle tiredly flickered her eyes towards the walking blonde man and her eyes widened at the girl on his shoulder. Lorena. There were bruises and cuts coloring her skin, but overall she was still alive. The blankness in Belle's eyes contorted to one of anger and she jumped at the tall blonde, her knife ready to plunge into his chest.

"Let go of her!" She yelled, but before she reached the man, thread appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves on her wrists and ankles and pulled her away. A woman with pink hair and dark purple eyes appeared from behind the blonde while holding up her hands. Belle struggled in her restraints, ignoring the thread cutting into her skin. Then another woman appeared from behind the man, her bob hair blonde and eyes dark brown.

"Should we get rid of her?" The pink-haired woman said and the thread tightened on her wrists which made Belle hiss at the stinging pain.

"Y-" he blonde woman was about to answer when she noticed the bloodlust radiating from Feitan.

"Pakunoda, she's mine." He hissed, his silvery eyes glowing darkly.

Pakunoda sighed and signalled the pink-haired woman to let the girl go. "Machi." Machi nodded and Belle gasped as the threads loosened, a thin red line lining her wrists, and she wobbled trying to stand tall. She was never more relieved from being let go. Then that pain was replaced by fingers digging into her scalp and her head was forced to look up at a glowering Feitan, a sick smile on his face.

"I can't wait to have fun with you. Don't get broken too fast, got it?" She snarled in response and swung her knife to slash him, but his other hand caught her wrist and Belle moaned in pain as he dug his nails into her thin wound. She glared weakly at Feitan while the man simply sneered.

Their heated stare was interrupted by the blonde man's shout. "Feitan, let's get going. We can't keep the boss waiting!" Said man indignantly freed Belle's hair, but kept a steel grip on her wrist.

"L-Let go of me." Belle tried to sound confident and defiant, but the small stutter of pain escaped her throat which sent delightful shivers down Feitan's spine. In response, the short man sunk his nails into her wrist and Belle yelped in pain.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you..." He said before dragging her reluctant, exhausted body along with him and his comrades.

 ** _XxX 1 hour and 9 minutes earlier_**  
 ** _8:55 pm XxX_**

Uvogin felt sweat and blood blistering his skin while Lorena continued to attack nimbly even with the large bruises and small cuts on her body. He was being pushed back by the girl who stated that 'he was playing unfair'. He growled and grabbed a chair to protect him from the fork and pieces of glass aimed at him.

Lorena tilted her head, and said, "Oh? You're finally using something to protect you." Her eyes were blank of any emotion, showing that she was using ..., but could still defend and attack against him.

She was getting the upperhand. It was to say shocking to the strangers who began to take interest in the fight thirty minutes after.

"I guess this will be the first time Uvo will lose and against a child, no less." The tall, blonde man chuckled and Uvogin turned to glare at him.

"Huh?! I'm not losing against this brat! Ugh!" Taking advantage of his distraction, Lorena jumped and stabbed the muscled man's arm.

*crack!*

Instead of his arm bleeding off like she expected, the knife broke and Lorena quickly jumped away. She looked down at the broken knife in her hand and pondered, _huh? What did he do?_ Uvogin's lips curled up when he noticed the quizzical look on her face.

She didn't know what Nen was yet. His eyes flickered to his comrades and they jumped to the same conclusion.

Orion and Loki had fallen on the ground on their butts as they watched the fight unfold before their eyes. They could not believe someone as kind as Lorena was actually this strong and cold. They could still hear the depressing sobs of the children behind them and noticed that one of the strangers, the samurai, was looking at them, as if saying, 'kill them'. Orion shook his head, but Loki stood up, shaking, and walked towards whining, whimpering, sobbing children and teenagers. Lorena noticed this and her blank eyes darkened.

The already cold temperature in the room dropped to a freezing cold 5° as Lorena snarled and glared at Loki who froze under her chilling gaze.

"...!" Uvogin's eyes widened as Lorena sent a force of blood lust and killing intent at the direction of Loki who paled and collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. Orion, who shouldn't have been affected, started foaming in his mouth and his ears bled and he also collapsed on the ground.

The whining, whimpering, and sobbing quieted down into a frightening wail as Lorena, forgetting her fight with Uvogin, started stalking towards the huddled group.

The muscled man watched her with a questioning gaze, his blood lust for the fight slowly diminishing.

"...are you kids alright?" Lorena asked in a hush whisper at the cowering orphans. After a few seconds, a six year old boy hesitantly nodded. Lorena smiled through closed eyes as she patted the little boy on the head. "Th-That's go..." Energy seemingly lost, Lorena fell, unconscious, on her side. The sobbing returned as the blonde man made his way towards them.

"Huh, she must have used all of her aura on using Ren." He muttered, more to himself than to the others, and picked up the unconscious girl and threw her like a bag of rice on his shoulder. "Oi, Paku, check if she's the one the boss wants." The blonde woman nodded and walked to his side then with one finger touched Lorena's forehead. At Paku's nod, the blonde man sighed happily.

"Finally, let's get going."

"And what about them?" The frankenstein man asked as he gestured towards the cowering orphans.

"Huh? What else? Get rid of them." Their screams were silenced by the Nen-infused bullets penetrating through their body.

"Now, let's go and get Feitan so we can leave this place."

-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Heyyy, I hope you enjoyed that! This is my re-written fanfic of Kidnapped by the Spider. Please leavd a comment about what you thought about it. Thank you! Buh-bye**_

 _ **~Star**_


	2. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
